


Kinktober (Time is relevant & god isn't real)

by Ohtheutteraesthetic (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Cannibalism, Chase/Henrik - Freeform, Dark/Mark - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Edge Play, Edgeplay, Eric/Wilford, Eric/bingipilier, Face Sitting, Fantasizing about sex, Google/bingiplier, Hair Pulling, Implied Cannibalism, Kinktober, M/M, Markiplier/jackieboyman, Mirror Sex, Sean/Anti, Watersports, Wilford/Chase, Wilfords kinks are not wavering through the chapters, feederism, hatefucking, praise kinks, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ohtheutteraesthetic
Summary: I figured I'd be better off posting here as opposed to my tumblr page, and the formatting is much better.Comments and kudos are always welcome!! If you've got a pairing you´d like to see as opposed to random pairings I wouldn't mind taking requests.I use a wheel for most of these so mind the pairings!





	1. #2| Water sports ft. Mark & jackieboyman

Mark nibbled on his lip as he laid back on his bed, headphones practically glued to his ears for the day.

  
Jackie said he was supposed to be enjoying himself for the day, and he didn't plan on really getting up at all unless he needed to pee, or maybe charge his phone if it strayed beneath 25%, _Maybe_

He yawned softly and made a face of distaste as he realized he might be getting sleepy, not willing to waste his leisure day sleeping if he could be getting much more productive unproductive things done by entertaining himself.

  
He grumbled out something even he didn´t understand and sat up, pulling down his sweater some and stretching out, successfully shaking the crumbs from his body that he didn´t even realize were there.

  
Well, maybe he shouldn´t leisure so much if that was going to be the result, he´d probably get ants like crazy.

  
Mark yawned again and grabbed his snack bowl, tossing his phone onto the bed and walking himself right over to the kitchen, about to refill his bowl with chocolate pretzels before he just dropped the whole bag instead when he heard something in his backyard make the _worst_ possibly shattering/cracking/smashing sound ever.

  
He rushed out (Well, kinda, he still had to unlock the back door), boyshorts and all before he sighed in some twisted form of relief as he spotted Jackie laying in the desecrated remains of his outdoor lounge area table. ¨Really?¨

  
Jackie winced as he looked up, not even noticing the wreckage around him ¨Aw fuck yeah, I landed it right...¨ He flopped back onto the table and hissed softly as he felt something else inside of him snap from that teeny little impact.

  
Mark rolled his eyes and went inside to grab his medkit, dragging another chair over to the one he was going to lay Jackie over so he could plop it down. ¨If you count absolutely destroying my backyard, then yeah, you sure did bud¨

  
Mark snapped on some thick outside gloves and brushed away the glass from Jackie's body so he could safely pick him up, the struggle still completely real even after the countless times he's had drag his body to get him someplace safe to patch him up. He let out a grunt as he plopped Jackie onto the chair, panting softly before he stopped for a second to listen to the neighbors for once.

´Did you hear that?´ ´Whose house do you think that came from?´ ´If it´s the dog Margaret, I swear to God I´m giving her up to foster´

Mark put his hands on his hips and sighed softly before he grabbed Jackie and tried to get the half unconscious man inside without falling over, not even having the ability to think twice about just plopping him onto the bed before he slapped his face to wake him up ¨Hey, Hey, wake up there babe, I need to know what happened¨

🎃

Jackie tightly wrapped his hand around his mug full of hot chocolate with a hearty serving of whiskey in it, yawning until his jaw cracked before he settled further back onto the mountain of pillows Mark had made for him, drawing up his knees and trying to straighten out his back before it went straight back to a bow when he felt how tender his ribs were.

Mark came in with a plate of food, a hurried pep in his step as he set it down on the foot of the bed for a second, putting his thumb in his mouth as he hissed softly ¨Fuck! I burned up so bad- why did I carry that in so early?¨

Jackie smiled fondly of Mark and rested his cheek onto his knee.

He was so delicate, he had such soft, sensitive skin compared to his own, rough and calloused, and the slightest hint of love handles, (not to brag) but compared to his scarred, well-toned skin not to mention his lovely fluffy hair that he loved to have played with compared to his own ravens nest of mess he dared call hair-

¨-Are you alright? Are you sure you didn´t hit your head on the table when you fell? you look really spaced out...¨ Mark placed a hand on Jackie's forehead, the other sipping on his whiskey with hot cocoa in it ¨Yeah, I´m alright babe, just thinking about stuff¨ He kissed Marks wrist to feel his skin on his lips.

Mark smiled and kissed Jackie right back, placing a pillow over his lap before he set the plate on it, smiling shyly as Jackie set his legs down and patted his lap ¨Cḿere, I wanna hold you¨

Mark let out an awkward little laugh ¨I don't wanna hurt you¨ 

Jackie raised a brow and patted his lap again ¨I should be the one worrying about that, now get over here before I have to pull you over here¨

Mark did just so, carefully sitting down on jackies lap before he pulled the pillow back over his along with the plate ¨You know I´m still a little mad at you for breaking my lounge table, right?¨ Mark cut up some pancake for Jackie and fed it to him when he was allowed, pouting a little for what he could just to convey his point further.

Jackie grabbed on Marks ass as he ate, stealing a piece of bacon before he nosed into Marks's neck, setting the plate and pillow aside to pull him closer ¨would you like me to make it up to you?¨

Mark bit the inside of his cheek and rolled his eyes a little bit even as his hips started moving ¨I mean...you could, if you´re even up for it with your injuries-¨

Jackie kissed Mark some and put his hands up his sweater ¨I definitely am, just because I´ve got a couple of broken ribs doesn´t mean I can´t give you a good pounding¨

Mark scoffed and blushed a whole hell of a lot as he took off his sweater ¨And who says I can´t be the one giving the pounding?¨ He knew he was just trying to not be _too_ easy of a lay for his boyfriend, but still, he wasn´t quite being realistic with such a question. He liked to be fucked hard and rough, and Jackie liked to dole it out that way.

Jackie smiled softly and brushed Marks hair back before he kissed him softly, eventually grabbing his hair roughly to yank it back and kiss at his neck ¨The same person sitting in my lap moaning like a whore¨ He absolutely loved to make Marks lips form that adorable pout, or make him blush even though they´d done things as this for...a while.

🎃

Mark made a face as he cried a little bit onto his chest, putting a hand to Jackie's wrist as his hair was yanked back, hissing softly as he felt the strands struggle to not break in his hold. Mark let out a high sort of sound that was in the back of his throat, digging his nails into Jackie's shoulders as he sobbed softly, his dick smacking against his stomach with every harsh thrust that Jackie made into him.

It was...well, it was intense to get fucked so hard, hence the sobbing and moaning and tears, but he wouldn´t really want much less in this moment; sure he´d bruised a couple of ribs being held down by Jackie, and dislocated his jaw once sucking him off, but it was well worth it if he was going to be entirely honest with himself.

¨Hey, could you- _fuck_\- open your mouth for me?¨

Mark never understood it, not the command, of course, he did that- but how calm Jackie could be when he really wanted to be while he was busy trying not to lose his mind before he got to cum. ¨U-Uh! Yeah- I-I´m a little- maybe slow down?¨ Mark choked on a laugh through his moan as he arched his hips forward, about to rip Jackie's skin with his nails as his prostate was found and immediately taken advantage of.

Jackie's brows arched a little and he looked at the ceiling like it´d give him the answer to life as he slowed his hips to a grind, a low, guttural grunt forcing its way from his lips as he looked right back down at marks pretty little face, grabbing his face and wiping away his tears before he spat in his mouth like that was the thing to do.

Well, in this instance it was, but still...

Mark choked a little as he swallowed it without even asking, making a face before his expression shifted to look extra soft and open, his thighs shaking as the rest of him went still with trying to ground himself as he came, letting out a few good spurts onto his stomach that had him weeping, his face turning to be that soft and almost ugly look as Jackie fucked him through his orgasm. ¨Oh my god- Please- n-no- _god_, fuck- _please¨ _Mark wasn´t quite sure what he was begging for at the moment, but Jackie got the gist of it and laid Mark down to keep fucking into him, grabbing his chest and squeezing it before he dug his nails into his hip to fuck him deeper, most likely giving the neighbors the impression he finally snapped and was killing mark, seeing as the window was open.

Jackie smiled softly down at Mark, somehow managing to look like the devil as he kissed Mark and ate up his moans, dragging his finger through some of Marks cum before he held it to Marks's lips. 

¨Eat up Love¨ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	2. #3| Edgeplay ft. Google & Bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, about those randomized pairings, amiright? I totally didn´t kinda rig it because the concept of edgeplay from a stonecold brutal dominant seemed nice

Bing whined softly and bucked his hips up as his hair hung over his eyes, the android just about tasting the synthetic dick inside of him as he fucked into the vibrating hand around his own, his system absolutely not having it as his face scrunched up a little while he moaned, an action that wasn´t entirely deliberate for once ¨C-Can I cum, please?¨

He got the same, uniform response he´d been getting over the past hour, ¨Not quite yet, you don´t deserve it¨ Bing let out a strained, soft sound as all stimulation just stopped, all of his processing going dead as he got so close to some type of relief and was just denied it like that was the thing to do. 

He wondered what it would feel like if he could sweat instead of simply having to ´breath´ to cool himself down, or if it´d just feel gross to have fluids just...leaving him at every physical exersion- or if he could actually feel the touches on his skin as opposed to his sensory processors just firing off the same stimuli information. He´d never felt what having such a proper response was... but it still felt wrong, which made for a very interesting sensation whenever he was touched.

Google patted Bing's face before gently stroked through his hair, quite pleased with himself that he´d been able to raise his rounded sensitivity levels just a little bit more ¨I know you enjoy thinking quite a bit, but try and refrain from that for now, I don´t want you to try and escape this just yet¨ He stroked bings hair back, enjoying the slightest trembling that happened beneath his fingers whenever he touched over his ´skin´.

Bing groaned softly as Google waited the designated 30 seconds he´d set for him to not be able to get a proper release, bings system threatening to back itself up as his glasses threatened to fall off of him ¨U-Uh huh...I-I´m still here dude...¨

Google wanted to roll his eyes at the overly casual name he was given by someone he was balls deep in, instead grabbing bing by the back of his throat to press him down into the bed as he fucked into him again, forcing out the desired response he wanted of Bing's legs giving out, only to be held up by Googles firm, almost immovable thighs that rocked him forward.

Not missing a single beat, he picked up his pace until he could basically hear titanium wearing away oil inside of bing, the lovely sound of bings fan kicking up as a not so great backup, a twisted melody to his ears.

Bing sobbed into the sheets as all of his inside wires just turned to fire, forcing him to clutch onto the sheets as he went tight as a bowstring, orange-tinted precum freely dripping out of the tip of his cock as he tried to force his head back up out of a bit of a panic.

God, was he going to die? would he get scrapped? or reused? would he....would he get to cum?

¨Bing, override external stimuli commands to soft force stop for 30 seconds¨

Bing didn´t understand what was being said to him, but all he knew was that he was immediately doing it, all of his pleasure turning from a full blow stream of water to just the tiniest hint of a drip in the background,

He tore the sheets some and lifted his head up to breath through his tears ¨Please, please I need it, I-I- Googs please....¨

The dominant bot stroked bings cheek and smiled softly as he watched him suffer ¨I knew you wouldn´t be able to help it, and I still don´t believe you deserve it, so no¨

Bing dropped his head back in defeat, wishing desperately that he would´ve just died at his peak instead of dealing with this bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	3. #4| Mirror sex ft. Henrik & Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase has some issues with himself, and as his most caring doctor/fuckbuddy turned boyfriend, Henrik helps him out with that.

Chase fidgeted with himself as he looked over at his clock, stretching out his beanpole of a body enough that his happy trail got a breather before he immediately cringed in on himself as he heard a knock on his door, the man hoping to his feet and mussing his hair into something that didn't look like a rats nest so that he'd be some type of presentable for his guest.

He had tried to have some type of neatness to his apartment before he'd invited Henrik over, and it was looking rather nice for once instead of like the full-blown 'life has got me dead tired' look it usually had when he didn't have anything coming up except maybe masturbating, his job and school work- he'd even given in to some of his guilt and bought some nice candles to make the place not smell like cigarette smoke and sadness.

Chase didn't realize that he was spacing out a little just... in the middle of his living room until he heard another knock, the man amping himself up a little more and putting on his stupidly sweet smile and opened it up for Henrik, inviting him in with his movements rather than words since Henrik's mouth was currently being blocked by a scarf.

Henrik made some type of 'thanks' motion before he unwrapped his scarf, unbuttoned his jacket, and put them on the coat rack, somehow making Chase flustered about the fact that he hadn't offered to take them as he shut his door by bumping it with his hip "Shit, sorry dude, I'm like, a terrible host"

Henrik put up a hand and let the corners of his lips form up into a smile as he "It's fine, Chase, don't beat yourself up over it"

Chase nodded and fidgeted some more with his hands before he cleared up his throat "Wait- um, did you want like, hot chocolate? or tea? or coffee? d- dude?"

it had been a little weirder since he'd officially become boyfriends with Henrik all of a couple of days ago, the memory of him and his other laughing like mad over failed attempts at a surprise dinner, and them ending up neatly with eating out that had a happy ending when they got home still drilled straight into the forefront of his mind.

Henrik went to have a seat and smiled a little to Chase, that awkward, sickly sweet twist still present in his stomach. It was as noticeable as Chase's, seeing as he wasn't fumbling over himself and fucking up every step, but still, it was there.

"Tea thanks"

Chase was straight on it, doing anything he possibly could to avoid the slightly awkward situation, even if it was something as simple as turning on his kettle and preparing a mug & tea bag "I only have some chai that I stole from the mess hall, I hope that's alright- you can come over here so I don't fuck up how you like it"

Chase wasn't sure why he said that... he'd really been trying his best on improving his whole 'talking without thinking too hard' part of his life.

He let out a soft, surprised sound when he felt Henrik wrap his arms around him, leaning into his touch and losing all of his tension in a second as Henrik slid his hands down to his hips "It's alright, Chase, we both know what happened, it doesn't need to be weird just because we feel a little weird"

Chase nodded, still clearly remembering the flour that covered Henriks hands just a few days ago, blushing quite a bit as he nodded.  
Would that have some sort of subconscious effect on him until he got over it? Would he turn into a flustered mess around Henrik every single time that he was making food? Would his heart flutter every time he baked bread? Would he start baking bread?

Henrik gently squeezed Chase's hips as he kissed his cheek, albeit a little awkwardly, but still, chase got the message of it.

"Go sit down, I'll make the drinks and then we'll talk some alright?"

∆

It turns out, after the whole talking portion was wearing down, Henrik couldn't help himself from pulling chase into his lap to squeeze pinch & pull at his body just to make things more interesting "Why have you been feeling so down lately?"

Chase shrugged, and clung to Henrik as he felt his dick starting to get hard, just from a few kisses and touches.

Maybe he needed to have sex more So he didn't seem so pathetic...

"I-I dunno, I'm just- I don't know why anyone would ever want...me, I'm just- I'm a guy who can barely keep himself together without downing 12 shots" His hands trembled as Henrik pressed a hand into his groin, forcing a low grunt from him accompanied by a buck of his hips.

Henrik looked up to him with a sort of kind dissapointment, it was the kind of look you have to a child who didn't know any better if chase was being honest.

"I don't enjoy that you think that my new boyfriend thinks of himself that way, but I wanna help you some...is that alright with you?" He grabbed both of Chase's thighs, squeezing them through the denim before he picked him up, forcing chase to cling tighter as he gasped.

He was by no means a smaller guy, but when Henrik would pick him up, or hold him tight, or spoon him while they cuddled, he understood how nice it was to just feel...petite, and delicate for once- and finally understood why girls were usually more interested in bigger guys.

Chase nestled his face right into Henriks neck as he was carried to his own bedroom, nodding his head as he held onto Henrik like a newborn "Yeah, that sounds nice, m'down for whatever"

Henrik set chase down and kissed his forehead before he brushed his hair back "Stay right there, I'll be only a few seconds"

Chase nodded and watched Henrik go to do his thing, the man playing with a loose thread on his shirt before he took it upon himself to actually be useful and pull the lube out, setting it on his pillow before he took off his shirt.

He hadn't really moved, so Henrik couldn't really be even more dissapointed than he was already, right?

Henrik came back with a mirror in his hands, holding tightly to the edges of it with some rope flat against the surface.

"Let's do a little exercise here, hm?"

∆

The exercise, it turns out, ended with them both nakedly rigging the mirror up to his headboard, trying not to laugh so hard they dropped it, and tying chase up on the bed- it was really simple, he just didn't have use of his hands, but still...he also got gagged, which was weird, because now he couldn't talk about how messy his hair looked in the mirror.

Henrik slid his hands down Chase's back and laid himself over him, his warm chest pressing into the coolness of Chase's back and making him shiver beneath him. "Are you ready? Do you have the safe word down set?"

Chase nodded, making a peace sign behind his back before he giggled for what he could when Henrik kissed his neck "Good then...perfect, okay-" he lightly smacked on Chase's ass before he grabbed a handful of it, sighing softly as he looked down.

Chase looked up at Henrik do that, and he felt...he felt his dick twitch, which was...well it was a little weird that that happened but what ever would he do?

"You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Chase blushed, a shrug turning to a shiver as his ass was spread, a uh- odd sensation to say the least.

Henrik traced his finger along his hole and smiled softly "No, it's really true, I promise"

Chase laughed a little hid his face into the sheets, only to have his hair pulled so he was forced to look himself in the mirror "Don't just brush me off like that, accept a damn compliment for once, you're a beautifully built, perfectly shaped, loveable master piece, and there's nothing much you can do about that"

Henrik said it so matter of factly that chase couldn't help but find it a little unreal, but he was watching his lips move as he spoke, so he had no choice but to believe it.

Henrik somehow popped open the lube and squirted it on Chase's hole before he slipped in a finger, finding his prostate right quick before he focused on fingering chase riiiight up to the point where he was going to lose his mind.

"I want you to look at yourself, and I want you to listen to every single thing I say without being an ass to yourself"

Chase nodded, enjoying the solidity of Henriks fingers in his butt as he almost started to cry, for some reason, at being forced to legitimately look himself in the mirror for once. He choked as Henrik eased in another finger, breathing heavy and curling his toes some as his prostate was treated something like a finger stress ball thingy.

Chase huffed softly as he was forced to keep his gaze, watching how his own face flushed and how his skin got a little splotchy.

It was a little gross that he couldn't really sweat, huh?

He was forced out of his thoughts when henrik smacked his ass hard enough to bruise and moved his hand away from his hair, too afraid to dissapoint and move than he was to face his own prettiness.

"Keep your head right there, love, I want you to see this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	4. #5| Feederism ft. Eric & Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, this makes a bit of sense, you wouldn't expect it but Eric & Wilford go nicely together for most any kink.

It was calm, and quiet for once in the egos' house, and Eric was curled up on the couch drinking some sort of tea they had in the cabinet...the only reason for that being it was heavily suggested that the one who bought it didn't like it because it had 'too many sweet spices"

Well, he'd added at least a cup of sugar &cream to it because he couldn't handle any drink like coffee or tea lighter than a paper bag.

He put a hand on his tummy as he felt it grumble...he, well he hadn't eaten in a bit, because he was afraid of accidentally touching something that wasn't his, and he didn't want to use Edwards car like it'd been offered to him, so he was stuck on a diet of unwanted tea and YouTube videos for now.

"Having a little tummy trouble?"

Eric nearly jumped out of his skin, but he curled up into himself instead to try and hide how he was shivering again.

Wilford always did that, popping in unannounced and silently when he wasn't there before.

Eric was beginning to suspect his new boss was doing it on purpose, just to see him jump.

The smaller of the two looked dup shyly to Wilford and shrugged a little, sipping on his tea some before he remembered to use his words "I-Im- I'm just hungry, is all"

Oh, he should've not told Wilford, because now he was going to get worried about,and he was going to be a burden on him forever once he spoke back.

Wilfords pupils did that weird, creepish thing where they brighten some when he was pleased, and Eric shrunk back a little, more so than he did when Wilford offered to 'take care of him for some time'

"Oh well, I was just about to make breakfast...I wouldn't mind making an extra waffle or two for a friend"

Eric didn't feel as bad with that. If Wilford was already doing it then he wasn't as big a bother, right?

"I-I wouldn't mind eating something..."

Did that come off as rude? Was he rude right now? Should he have offered to help or would that be even worse?

Wilford clasped his hands together and smiled softly, ruffling up Eric's hair before he was on his merry little way "Alright then, I'll get on the whole thing, you stay right there"

Eric nodded, and only was paralyzed with anxiety for a minute this time around before he clicked on his computer to keep watching some video about a hamster cage.

∆

It took a lot shorter time than one would think for Wilford to come back into the living room with a whole heaping stack of waffles, eggs and bacon...and fruit.

Eric hoped Wilford didn't go above and beyond just for him, he hoped to God he didn't.

Wilford set it all down on the coffee table and did that weird, overly sweet smile with too many teeth.

"Well I've got this all laid out for you, the only thing I ask in return is,"

Eric physically flinched a little on the inside at his words.

"I want to feed you, pretty please?"

Eric relaxed some and set his computer aside "I guess so?? I don't - it's not half as bad as what I thought you were going to say but sure, I guess, if that's what you want"

Wilford clapped his hands a little and went to go get another plate, and some orange juice...and some toppings.

Disgustingly traditional.

"Alright alright then! I'll just- relax and put on whatever you want and we'll get to it"

And get to it they did, Wilford made Eric pick out what he wanted to eat, getting a little pouty when he said he only wanted a waffle or a couple pieces of bacon, chiming in with the 'but I worked so hard, do you not like it at all?'

Eric was suspicious of Wilford in the tiniest bit, but he'd cum from his fingers before. He could handle having some delicious food being put in his mouth by him.

It was.. it was weird at first, when Wilford was feeding him, but it turned a lot nicer as he got comfortable, thankful to his past self that he had worn a baggy sweatshirt and sleeping pants.

'I dont- the pieces are too big for me, I think...'

So Wilford cut them up for him.

'It's just- no there's nothing wrong!!- it's just a little hard to get down'

So Wilford gave him juice.

'I think I spilled some juice on myself'

So Wilford cleaned him up.

'I don't think I can eat much more, I'm sorry...'

So Wilford....Wilford didn't stop feeding him, even when Eric felt like a...slow motion water balloon ready to pop for someone elses satisfaction.

"Oh but gum drop, just a little more for me? You haven't even finished your plate..."

Eric felt over his stomach and burped quietly, immediately apologizing even though that was the best relief from his tight tummy he'd gotten, only to be brushed off with that sickly sweet smile that could be fake of Wilford actually wanted it to be.

Wilford had kept piling food onto his plate, so did that even count? Would he ever be able to stop eating?

He was by no means a big guy, he was 5'4" flat and skinny enough to be able to count his ribs if you looked hard enough. He had the stomach of a bird (probably a baby one too), and he wasn't sure he could eat much more without having to take a winter long nap.

"I-Im not sure... I'm- I feel like I have a good baby in me" Eric giggled and felt over his stomach, Wilfords eyes almost feverishly following his hand before he cut up some more waffle and dipped it into the maple syrup, his hardon hidden by the pillow sitting pretty in his lap "Just...just this last one and then we'll be done, hm? No one else is going to eat the rest.."

Eric opened his mouth out of habit as Wilford held it up to his lips, the repeated taste of syrup probably ruining it for him for the rest of his life.

He chewed, and he swallowed it down, smiling even though it made him want to throw up.

"I guess I'll just have a little bit more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	5. #6| Biting ft. Anti & Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't @ me on this alright??? Blame the wheel

Sean arched his back and felt the heels of his feet struggle to stay put on the smooth sheets, the Irishman letting out a shuddery little breath as Anti kissed over his pretty skin and stretched his fingers, just to let him feel the harsh contrast. "Does this feel good?"

Seans eyes blurred out the edge of his vision, and he could hardly focus when he felt his prostate get abused like Anti was trying to button mash for his most favorite video game ever.

"W- What...?"

Antis sharp teeth nipped over Sean's skin, before he took a nice hefty bite out of his skin, feeling the skin pulse beneath his tongue afterwards. "I said. Does it feel good?"

Sean arched towards anti and let out a strained little sound at the cocktail of feelings he felt bloom right at his new Mark "Y-Yeah- Oh fuck, _Yes_!"

Anti chuckled softly and kissed over his skin some more, looking for another spot to strike as he squeezed Sean's thigh and pushed it up to his chest for some easier access to his hole "Mmm, that's what I thought love..."

Sean sobbed softly as his dick dripped out a glob of precum "I-Im- I'm gonna cum, Anti- I'm sorry-"

Anti draped himself over Sean some, shutting him right up with a kiss as he fingered him to a lovely gushing orgasm, swallowing down his moans and quiet little sobs like they were giving him breath.

Anti leaned down again and kissed over Sean's Addams apple before he took another lovely bite out of his neck, "I love just biting into you, you're so responsive"

Sean gasped out some type of complaint as anti kept fucking him, his brain buzzing away happily with endorphins "I-I don't think I can do this anymore, Anti- I'm not built for this shit"

Anti chuckled softly and gave a harsh squeeze to Sean's thigh "You haven't said the safe word, love, i think I'll be better off still sinking my teeth in you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	6. #7| Praise kink, ft Chase & Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I just made an oopsy with every single one of these chapters, don't @ me

Chase noticed, after he'd gone to Edward instead of Henrik for a doctor as a suggestion from will, he's been getting a lot more attention from him, and he was starting to suspect that Edward wasn't quite keeping the doctor patient confidentiality thing.

Hed been getting more compliments, more 'i love yous', they've been going out more, and now this....

"You want to what?"

Wilford shrugged, like that was the thing to do in this situation "It's not really a big deal, I do it all the time with dark"

Chase adjusted his hat and sat back better on the couch, bringing his Chinese food closer to him for an easier shovel.

He might've been an adult, but he was still in college, kinda.

"Yeah but I mean, this is me we're talking about here, what if I just start sobbing mid scene and start crying for my ma' or some shit?"

He stuffed his face with more fried rice to quell his anxiety as he watched wilfordove closer "We'd have a safe word, and a safe signal- and I'll ask you throughout! Also it's not like id be giving you a ball gag, it'd just be like a sock or something, so I can still hear you"

Chase chewed over it, remembering to keep his mouth closed this time around "I mean I guess that sounds fine then- we should get something like a tie instead, though, because last I checked I don't have a foot fetish"

🎃

They'd gotten everything they'd need ever set out for the scene, Wilford laying the things all out neatly and carefully so there's be no hiccups.

Chase laid on his back, feeling like a trussed up turkey with the way Wilford had utterly bound him.

But then again, with his quality of life he was more like those Rotisserie chickens you get at stores.

He couldn't move his arms, since they were attached to the rope on his mid thighs, and he couldn't really close his legs unless he wanted his jerking arm to head on over to pain city.

"Hey, are we sure we need this much rope??"

Wilford looked over from his best array of toys and sex stuff "Would you like to get out of it? Because I'll just take you out if that's how you're feeling"

Chase shook his head, and wiggled around a little before he sat himself up to kiss Wilford "It's fine dude, I'm just letting my thoughts run a lot over here"

Will nodded, and gently set chase back down even though he very desperately wanted to kiss his breath away until he passed out "well don't you worry about that, I'll be making sure you don't even remember what your name is for a second"

"You're suggesting sex induced amnesia to me to relax me??" Chase was just being a dick, but that's what really made him authentically him, no?

Wilford leaned over him and kissed chase some more, not really wanting to help himself "You're so much smarter than you pretend to be, Honey, use those smarts to figure out that little riddle"

Chase was already flsuhed, about to speak again until he was shushed up by _Someone's_ tie now in his mouth.

They hadn't even started yet, and he was already blushing like a teen again.

"Good boy...now, let's see if I can get you to take a compliment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	7. #8| Hate fucking ft. Dark & Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark thinks Mark is disgustingly sweet, and multiple times he thinks of turning all of him into an incoherent mess that doesn't remember to say 'im sorry' to every little inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it count as Hatefucking if it's just in someone's thoughts and isn't that rough irl? Uhhh, thats what this encompasses, just a heads up

It was disgusting, how long Mark could keep smiling until his cheeks hurt, or how easily he blushed at the simplest thing, and how he was always striving to be as nice as he could for no god damn reason.

Dark shouldn't have been thinking about him, he wasn't the asshole he knew of after all, but there he sat, silently fuming in the kitchen as he listened to mark and Jackie flirting like teens on the couch.

Even _though they'd been dating for a couple months now _

"-know, I know, I suck at and being an actual good hero and all that, but cut me some slack, what was I supposed to do when someone continually tells me I'm bluffing even if I tried to help them"

Mark rolled his eyes "Maybe knock him out intead of twisting his head off?? You could've gotten something what with all the other blood you got on your wounds"

Jackie pulled Mark close, absolutely disgusting dark as he watched his arms easily wrap around Mark and pull him closer like he weighed the same as a rag doll. 

"Yeah, but I've got the most wonderful, adorable medical care available to me, don't I?"

Mark rolled his eyes, his damn cheeks flushing as he gave Jackie a kiss "Stop kissing up to me, you've got better stuff to take care of..."

Jackie pouted some and set Mark down, his hands pressing into the curve of marks hips as he did "Are you sure I can't just...stay here with you? And maybe do you instead?"

Mark scoffed, and shoved Jackie at the horrid excuse of a joke, blushing like a mad man as Jackie decided to fall back against the couch instead of being rigid and not letting Mark at least have an illusion of him being a challenge.

it was marks turn to pout again,

"there you go again, literally sucking since you suck" 

∆

Mark did a lot around the house, seeing as he didn't have as much to do in general. He was almost the housewife of the entire group of egos- no scratch that, between cleaning, and cooking, and stocking, and taking care if people in general, that was probably his official title.

And ugh, don't even get dark started on what Mark did around the office.

He'd actually help people out, and be an overall helpful person, just because he could be

It was disgusting.

"Hey dark I finished up on those videos with will, I was just about to make tea, and I know you like the kind I get..."

Dark felt his fingers twitch ever so slightly, but he wasn't going to look up to mark, he was better than that. "I'm fine"

He loved to hear the way marks breath would hitch a little when he was a little meaner "Well then, uhm- I'll just be setting the uh- the reports down here then"

Mark did just that, dark catching that his fingers were shaking a little. He wasn't exactly an ego...but he sure as hell was new, and he was probably terrified of Dark.

Oh, well.

That shouldn't have made his thoughts travel to where they did. To him making Mark cry while he was stuffed full of cock, to scoring lines down his back, to fucking him over his desk and watching him fall apart under harsh hands.

Mark set the neat little files down and fixed his glasses up before he backed away a little "I apologise it took a little longer this time..."

Dark clenched his jaw, ignoring the half chub he was getting as he thought about how much Jackie loved to rant about everything about Mark when he was drunk and didn't know how to not be the volume of a freight train, thinking about the tale of marks adorable moans and his soft features and his daintiness- God, dark wanted to feel that for himself, instead of getting second hand accounts of it.

"It's alright, Mark, you got them done, and I imagine you did it exceptionally well"

Mark nodded and cleared his throat as he stood, almost rooted to the spot by something that didn't quite want to let him go from darks office "I uh- Wilfords glitter pen is on the report again, and I'm just starting out with this, so it's- its just my work, really"

Dark set his pen down, and actually looked up to mark as he spoke, glad that his little problem was concealed by his desk "I would appreciate it if you don't tack that type of negativity onto the work you're giving me, it gives me the impression you don't give two shits"

Mark blushed, bowing his head down and staring at his shoes as he made a vague 'i understand' noise.

"Of course, sir"

Dark made some type of expression, a very subtle one, but still- it was there "I'd like for you to get back to work, I have my own things to deal with".

Mark glanced down at darks lap for what he could, almost getting suspicious before he just nodded his head obediently "Yes, sir"

And then dark was left alone again, his though swarming, intertwining perfectly between lust and hate.

∆

Dark got himself off that night, stroking himself and fucking into his fist luxuriously to the thought of pounding Mark senseless into the matress, to the thought of making Mark bounce on his cock until there was cum dripping down his thighs, to the thought of wiping that sugary sweet smile off his lips with a bruising kiss.

Dark jerked off that night, and he came to the thought of Mark, to his silent hateful fantasies finally running loose.

And God, did he wish for the real thing, where he wouldn't have to deal with the slight guilt he got for thinking of someone as a mere object for his pleasure.

He was most certainly better than that.

∆

The next day, Dark had relaxed himself a bit, he'd taken off a layer of the protective shell that his crisp and clean suit brought him, and now he just wore a buttoned up shirt of the same quality.

It was nice, to be able to breath and have his spine still stiff and straight without looking like a preening bird.

Wilford was...he was the first one 'up', usually, so he was the first to notice. 

"You look nice like that, darky, you should try that out more often"

Even though dark knew whatever Wilford would've said would have been a compliment, it still went to his head. But that didn't mean he had to be nice and sweet about it.

"One of your idiot employees spilled coffee on my jacket yesterday and it's at the cleaners, I'd rather not be reminded of it"

Dark heard the stairs of the house creaking, immediately knowing it was Mark. 

Only because he took the quietest steps in the house, like he was trying to take up the least space and sound ever.

"G'Morning...."

He was just wearing a sweater and some underwear- his hair was wet, too, so he must've been taking a shower before he came downstairs.

Dark really wanted to lift marks sweater up and be able to tell if the tale of him sometimes wearing panties would be true. With his figure they'd have no choice but to look good on him, and God, now dark wanted to sink his teeth into Marks-

"Dark, love, you're glaring"

Mark looked petrified at the moment, awkwardly standing in front of dark, darks stares mistaken for his usual combo if scowl + Glare.

"No, no, it's fine, Wilford...I uh- I should go put some pants on or something- sorry Dark "

∆

They were in the office, again, and Mark bought donuts for them all since he knew the morning meetings were terrible.

Dark had no opposition to any claims of such manner, but the goodie two shoes just had to fix it up and justify it with a shrug and a smile.

When the meeting was over, and Mark was busy cleaning up his things to take them away, dark got the most lovely peek at the lace hugging marks ass and hips, and if he had no self control he surely could say he'd have a raging hardon.

But no, he could keep whatever he wanted under wraps.

"I'd like to see you in my office after youre done"

Mark looked up shyly, already wanting to bury his face into the ground "I can just follow you now, I'm not- I'm all done here pretty much"

Dark narrowed his eyes and grabbed his things in one fell swoop "I didnt stutter, finish up and then come to my office"

And Mark did just so, rosily red faced and flustered by the time he made it to darks office. "What is it that you wanted from me, sir? Is it the reports? Or the videos- I-I...Wilfords glitter pen? I know how much that annoys you-"

Dark gestured to the chair in front of him and kept absolutely stoic during marks little ramble "It's not any of those. Sit."

Mark did just that, having a seat and digging his nails into his thighs, tempting Dark to do the same with his own hands. 

Dark stood from his desk, making use of his aura to lock the door before he was near Mark, gently grasping his chin as he felt over his thigh "It's you...I want to understand you"

∆

Mark ended up getting fucked over darks desk, rough and dirty, and filthily sweet.

They both came to their fantasies being fleshed out, they both came to each other- and, not to brag,

But now dark knew about the myth of Mark wearing panties firsthand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	8. #9| Sthenolagnia ft. Mark & Jackie (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd get into the whole Mark bruising his ribs thing, it seemed pretty fun and also I got like one comment from someone saying bottom Mark is nice, so I'm legally obligated.

Mark hummed softly to himself, occasionally swaying his hips to the tune he had on as he mixed up the bowl in his hands with his whisk, feeling absolutely giddy as he waited for Jackie to get back, dipping his finger into the batter he had to taste it some before he was busy pouring it into two pans, still quietly mouthing along to the song he had on as he popped the pan sinto the oven and went back to working on the dinner he'd been making up, nearly stabbing himself with his fork as he was just picked up like it was nothing, the man squealing softly as he noted the pretty promise ring on the hand holding him, concluding it was Jackie and not just some rando

Jackie blew a raspberry into marks neck "Surprise!!! I got home a little earlier, sorry"

Mark squirmed a little in Jackie's hands "No it's fine really, I was just preparing dinner is all- itd be cool if my feet could touch the ground though huh?"

Jackie kissed marks neck and gently set him down, still holding onto him nonetheless "I guess it would be huh? What're you making there pipsqueak?"

Mark rolled his eyes and set a timer on the oven, pretty much ignoring the arms around him as he focused on the food in front of him "Well, I was making you some of those fried chicken Fritters and shit since I know you like that type of stuff"

🎃

Mark waggled his feet a little, sipping his wine as he crossed his legs and burrowed further beneath his covers as he squinted at his computer, peeking beneath the covers when he felt some rustling going on "what're you doing up there babe?"

Mark gently stroked Jackie's hair and set his laptop aside as Jackie squirmed up and rested his cheek on Marks chest. "Well, I was finishing up and editing some reports and works and shit, but now I guess I'm petting my impossibly strong cat of a boyfriend"

Jackie gave Mark his best puppy eyes, cuddling into the nape of his neck and kissing at his soft skin.

"Well, I mean....I kinda wanted to eat you out...."

🎃

Marks thighs trembled as he moaned out loudly, the man burying his face into the pillow in front of him as Jackie held onto him to ground himself and also to keep Mark in place as he ate him out within an inch of his life.

"O-Oh God- Jackie, don't stop- I-Im- Omigod I'm going to cum-"

Jackie smirked even as he was busy eating Mark out, pulling him closer and holding him tighter as Mark tried to pull away, the hero absolutely relishing in marks quiet little sobs and shaky moans as he got closer to cumming.

Marks tears dripped onto the pillow I'm front of him, his voice breaking as he moaned quite loudly and quite like a a whore as he came, the man seizing up and letting out a little sob as Jackie pulled him closer and kept eating him out like a five star meal.

"O-Oh God- don't stop!~ Jackie-, please!" Mark felt the air punch out of him, and he clenched up around Jackie's tongue as He heard something '_snap_' inside of him, the man hissing softly as he nearly suffocated Jackie with his ass "Waitwait- holding I'm gonna safe word, I think I cramped up..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


	9. #10| Hair pulling ft. Bim & Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a pretty interesting combination when going into it, I'd never think to write them right off the bat.  
Eh, Whatever.  
Enjoy!!

Bim ran his fingers through his hair as he nearly broke his brain trying to think of ideas, just about to give up until Wilford knocked on his door, not waiting for a response before he peeped in with his stupidly sweet smile "Hey there bud, how's the new ideas going for you?"

Bim dragged his hair over his face and let out a quiet little groan, about to tear it out at this point "Um- Well, it's going, I haven't really eaten in a bit and I'm just a tad bit snappy" Bim smiled for Wilford, showing off his unusually sharp teeth and causing the slightest hint of rosy blush to form on Wilfords cheeks before he cleared his throat and ventured his way into the room.

"Well, I'd gladly offer you some help,"

Bim bit the inside of his cheek to keep from rolling his eyes, why even bring it up if you're not going to act on it?

"but I think it'd be better if I took you on a little break instead, to ease you up, maybe get you a snack"

Wilfords eyes did that weird...his pupils turning into hearts thing they did when he was pleased, and Bim wanted to back away a little, but he was in a chair with the back facing his desk.

Oh and also Wilford was his boss.

"I'm not sure I'm interested in uhm- indulging in this whole thing, I prefer a different type of snack for myself, thank you"

Wilford hummed softly "I can arrange whatever you'd like as long as you relax, I promise you"

∆

Bim stuffed his face full of the loveliest burger he'd had in a while, wondering how it tasted so fresh when he hadn't even seen it before it was on his plate.

Bim felt a zap of discomfort run up his spine as Wilford ruffled up his hair and leaned on the back of the chair Bim sat in to twirl the hair around his fingers easier.

"Does it taste nice? I had a dear friend of mine give it to me directly instead of freezing it, I dunno why but it makes the meat a lot less chewy and...non fresh feeling"

Bim nodded, ignoring what Wilford was saying for the most part as he focused on not getting a boner, only worsening the problem as he leaned into Wilfords hand "Well, you're going to have to tell me who you got this from, I believe I should strike up a deal for myself, you know?"

Wilford chuckled softly and eyed the growing tent in bims pants as he tried to keep his cool about him so unbashedly stuffing his face. "I don't believe you'd like to be near her first hand, people who aren't.... me have a problem with her for some reason- her work methods are... interesting"

Wilfords eyes popped into those hearts as he noticed Bim had a little bit of food on his chin, not giving the man a chance to even respond before he was gently pulling his hair back to pull it away, muttering about how messy Bim was all the while until he seemed Bim worthy of actually hearing him speak "You have a little-"

Bim groaned- full on, 'im getting my dick sucked', or 'Im having the best orgasm of my life' groan- he didn't cream his pants, no, however there was a lot of precum.

Wilford let out a quiet little sound of reserved glee, and he yanked bims hair along closer just to hear him.

"Let me get that for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my Tumblr!  
@Ohtheuttersinblog  
I don't post a lot of stuff except things like this, but I sure do have a lot of porn on there!


End file.
